Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, with the advance of multimedia, display devices are increasing in importance. Therefore, flat panel display (FPD) devices, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light emitting display devices, etc., are being commercialized. Among such FPD devices, the LCD devices and the organic light emitting display devices have excellent characteristics such as thinning, lightening, low power consumption, etc., and thus are being widely used as display devices for notebook computers, televisions, tablet computers, monitors, smart phones, portable display devices, portable information devices, etc.
Display manufacturers enhanced the resolution, image quality, power consumption, etc. of display devices to induce users (or consumers) to buy products, but, recently, research and development for enhancing design of display devices are being done for actively appealing for an aesthetic design sense of consumers to lead to a purchase. For example, general display devices have an enhanced aesthetic design appearance due to a rectangular outer case having a plurality of rounded corner portions.
Recently, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a display device with an aesthetic design, which is more improved by rounding corner portions 2a of an outer case 2 so as to have a greater curvature, is being commercialized.
However, as seen in FIG. 1, in the display device, each of the corner portions 2a of the outer case 2 has a curvature due to rounding, but, corner portions 1a of an active area AA of a display panel 1 are formed rectangularly. Therefore, the corner portions 1a of the active area AA of the display panel 1 and the corner portions 2a of the outer case 2 are formed to have different angular shapes, and this disharmonious aesthetic design can act as an obstacle in inducing consumers to buy products.